Hujan di Musim Panas
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Menjadi pengajar siswa sekolah dasar dengan mata pelajaran tambahan di tengah libur musim panas tidaklah mudah. Apalagi setelahnya ia dihadapkan dengan pelaku masalalu dengan tawaran makan malamnya, sangatlah tidak mudah.


**Fate/Zero © Urobuchi Gen**

 **Hujan di Musim Panas** **© Nunnallyy**

 **Arturia Pendragon & Gilgamesh**

 **OOC, Typo, AU.**

.

.

.

.

"Salah."

Suaranya datar dan rendah. Nyaris tak mampu bersaing dengan kincir angin di atas kepala anak-anak yang rasanya untuk menelan ludah saja teramat susah.

"Kita hanya mengulang, kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

Orang yang diajak bicara bergetar di posisinya.

Kapur di tangannya terasa lengket berbaur dengan keringat yang membanjiri telapak tangannya.

"Maaf."

Seorang wanita, yang menjadi satu-satunya orang dewasa di sana, membalik halaman kelas yang terlampau hening, setiap pergerakan kecil, suara kertas yang di buka, menimbulkan nada.

"Duduk."

Katanya tegas.

Anak itu, berkuncir kuda. Rambutnya pirang dan ia memiliki mata yang terang sewarna darah. Sesekali berbinar layaknya kilauan emas, memukau dengan kepolosan yang terpancar. Berkali menohoknya dalam suatu fakta, anak ini mewarisi gen ayahnya secara dominan.

Kini sinarnya redup, menatap ubin sambil melangkah gontai, menuju tempat duduk di paling belakang.

Halaman buku berwarna kusam karena usia itu ia lipat. Menyimpan buku itu di atas meja, lalu berdiri setelahnya.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini saja."

Riuh suara anak-anak dengan beragam ekspresi tergambar di wajah lelah mereka.

"Kelas musim panas akan dilanjutkan lusa."

Lalu semua anak dengan usia hampir sama semua, bergegas dengan pergerakan mereka dalam mengemas. Menyimpan buku, dan alat tulis untuk mengakhiri kelas musim panas.

 _Sensei_ yang belum memasuki kepala tiga, namun masih terlihat muda bak seorang remaja, mengambil langkah duluan, mendahului langkah berisik anak-anak yang bercanda dalam tawa dan langkah ceria.

Ada tas tangan berwarna coklat yang memiliki pita dengan corak bunga dari bahan katun. Melambai dalam langkah terburu dengan balutan sepatu tinggi berbahan beledu bersaing dengan tawa lepas.

Ia tidak berniat memelankan langkah ataupun menghentikannya kala suara larian langkah kecil mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ma…maafkan aku,"

Sekalipun suara itu menjangkaunya walau langkah lebar yang ia lakukan menjadi sekat diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku akan lebih berusaha, " Lanjut suara itu dalam langkah yang berusaha menyesuaikan.

"Jangan marah, _tante_."

Kaki kiri menyesuaikan dengan kaki kanan, sejajar dalam sebuah langkah yang tehenti di tepian. Membuat langkah kecil yang semula terpacu berusaha menghentikan langkahnya agar tidak menabrak bagian belakang seorang wanita berbalut _bleazer kekian_.

"Sensei, "

Kata suara dewasa iti singkat, "Ini sekolah, kau tahu?"

Lalu berbalik, menatap sepasang mata yang berbinar dalam duka, berkaca.

"M..maaf _sensei_. Elish akan berusaha lebih keras. Jadi _sensei_ tidak akan marah lagi."

 _Deg._

"Siapa yang menjemputmu?"

Ia bertanya tanpa menyesuaikan badan dengan seseirang di hadapannya, kelerengnya menatap ke bawah dalam pandangan yang teramat datar.

"Ayahku." Kata suara kecil itu.

Tangannya yang bebas dari sebuah tas, tergerak untuk meraih sesuatu. Namun urung, ia lebih memilih mengambil langkah maju. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang berbalik dan berlari kecil dalam ritme sedang. Membuat nada di kolidor lengang, menuju parkiran atau mungkin gerbang depan.

Tuk tuk tuk, bunyi sepatu yang menyentuh ubin itu menimbulkan nada tak beraturan. Langkah tenang dalam balutan pakaian formal. Ruang guru yang sepi adalah tujuannya kali ini.

Ia agak terlonjak dan nyaris menghentikan langkahnya kala dering dalam tas yang ditentengnya terdengar.

Mengaduk tasnya sambil berjalan, ia temukan telepon pintar dan orang itu secara bersamaan.

Deringnya terhenti, seiring dengan sebuah benda yang turun searah gravitasi. Semula ada di dekat telinga dan kini ada di telapak tangan orang di sana.

"Selamat sore."

Kata orang itu menyapanya, datar.

Ia membungkuk sebagaibjawaban.

"Aku menelponmu, tapi kita lebih dulu bertemu."

Kini ia berikan senyuman sebagai balasan, hambar.

Sepasang jade melirik sekilas orang di hadapannya, namun ia lebih suka menatap knop pintu yang mudah saja untuk diraihnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan putriku?"

Ia urungkan niat untuk membukanya, lebih memilih berkata, "Baik."

"Dia tidak terlalu pintar, namun dia tidak bodoh."

"Tidak ada anak yang bodoh, _tuan_."

Ia rasakan sepasang rubby yang menatapnya cepat saat ia berujar demikian. Bukan ucapannya yang salah, tapi satu kata terakhir di kalimatnya yang membuat orang itu menatapnya.

"Ya, kau benar, _Sensei_."

Ada senyiman kecut terulas dari bibir dengan sapuan gincu berwarna pastel. Polesan natural dirasa tidak berlebihan dalam musim penuh suara jangkrik dan es serut ini.

"Putrimu sudah keluar, menuju gerbang atau mungkin parkiran." Katanya sambil memasukan benda canggih dalam saku bleazernya, dengan tatapan lurus menuju lawan bicaranya, "Jika kau mencarinya."

"Aku mencarimu."

 _Deg._

"Oleh karena itu aku menghubungimu."

Ada seulas senyum yang membawa ia pada masalalu.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kala uraian kejadian tersusun membentuk suatu peristiwa. Membuat replika nyata, berdasar pada sosok yang ada dalam matanya.

Ia mendesah, enyahkan resah yang membumbung dalam dada. Ingin keluar lewat cairan bening di sudut mata. Berpura menyampirkan anak rambut pada daun telinga, ia seka air mata yang mungkin bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, "

Katanya.

"Enkidu ingin makan malam denganmu, "

Lanjutnya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau makan malam bersama kami. Jadi, ia memintaku untuk menemuimu." Tambahnya sebagai kalimat pamungkas.

Ia mengelus sikut dengan tangan yang bebas dari sebuah tas, menatap ubin sekilas dan melihat daun pintu di sebelahnya. Ia tengah melarikan pandangan dalam kegusaran, ia tidak memiliki jawaban, atas apa yang pria itu lontarkan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi-"

"Sayang sekali Gil, " Katanya saat berhasil menemukan kata dan suara, "Aku begitu sibuk, kau tahu? Ternyata musim panas tidak memberiku waktu untuk sekedar bersantai."

Ia berujar dengan alasan tak masuk akal.

"Aku tahu,"

Pria itu berkata sejurus kemudian, seakan tahu alasan payahnya dalam wujud penolakan verbal, hanyalah bualan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajari Elish, Artur."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owarimashita**

.

.

A/N: Saya sedang memiliki _mood_ bagus dalam menulis cerita dengan pair ini, walaupun hanya berwujud cerita pendek. Semua karena saya mencintai pair ini~

Salam segar dan mari berlayar~

.

 _Nunnallyy, 12 Agustus 2016_


End file.
